Mariasha Aziza
Mariasha Aziza, often referred to as Asha by acquaintances, is a reknowned FBI agent who arrives to the town of Concrete with a witness named Bella Succio. She is played by Zuleikha Robinson. History Before the Disasters Mariasha was a sleeper agent placed in a drug cartel headed by Shaun Perry, which she eventually ended up busting alongside her fellow FBI comrades. Sometime before the disasters, Mariasha became involved in protecting a material witness named Bella Succio to an as-of-yet-unknown case, though the case could be that of Bella's terrorist fiance Stefano Marini. During the Disasters According to her, she and Bella were present at the FBI building in Seattle, Washington when the disasters struck. They fled the building and they appeared to be the only survivors at that building. Following the Disasters (Season 1) Mariasha claims that she and Bella arrived in numerous other towns, one of them being insane and blaiming Mariasha - due to her being part of a government agency - for the attacks and not rescuing them. Mariasha says she heard rumors of the building of an underground structure in Concrete, WA, leading to their interest of heading there. Mariasha and Bella finally arrived in the town of Concrete to pass by the dead body of a woman immediately upon arrival, which lays on the street unattended to and ignored. Mariasha and Bella go to the town hall where they are greeted by Sheriff Jim Miller and his gun, under fear of who they are. Miller lowers his gun as Mariasha explains who they are - she's an FBI agent and Bella is "with me". The three sit down for a chat in the Sheriff's office, he asks why the government has done nothing about their situation, but Mariasha has no idea. She explains how they came to get there, and her hearing of rumors about an underground structure being built here. She lets Miller know of the dead body outside on the ground, and asks why it hasn't been cleaned up. Miller explains how understaffed their police force is and how much help they could get. Mariasha offers Miller an ultimatum - give her and Bella shelter, and she'll join the town's police force. Miller agrees to it, as long as the two of them don't mind sharing the home of the woman who just died. Mariasha says not at all, just as Lisa Kurek stumbles in the room to ask some questions. Miller scolds Lisa, but finally gives in to her demands to ask a few questions to the new arrivals. She asks questions about why the government has not got in contact with any of them, to which both Mariasha and Bella deny knowing anything. Lisa seems disappointed by this waste of time as Abraham Robinson walks in. He gives Miller the identity of the body found on the street - Paula Oldman. Miller gives a sad sigh, before introducing Abe to his new partner, Mariasha. Mariasha and Bella are brought to their new home, the home that once belonged to Paula Oldman, by Miller's wife Carmen. The three of them talk, and Carmen advises the two of them to not give the others any reason to find them suspicious. Bella talks to Mariasha once Carmen leaves, asking Mariasha if she feels uncomfortable about living in the house of someone else. Mariasha tells Bella that Paula won't be using the house anymore, to which Bella says it seems a bit cold to just discard her things and take her house over. The two get in a bit of an argument in which Mariasha calls Bella selfish for acting like she's the only one who's suffering when everyone's going through the same thing. Bella asks Mariasha if the entire world has discovered that their fiance is a terrorist, to which Mariasha goes silent and Bella tells her "Didn't think so" before storming off in tears. Mariasha is seen crying in the end montage, most likely after having to relive through her most likely horrific experiences by telling her story.